


The Spanish Project

by No1KnowsA



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1KnowsA/pseuds/No1KnowsA
Summary: Of course. They just had to be paired up. What could possibly go wrong when Santana and Rachel get paired up for an assignment? Feelings. That's what.





	The Spanish Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic I had ever written with this pairing so watch out for any mistakes lol. I did post this in fanfiction.net under the same username. I hope you guys enjoy and there will be translations in the end notes for those who don't know Spanish. Enjoy!

_ Ay dios mio _  Santana thought as she looked at her schedule.  _Spanish with Schuester...fun_  She groaned, dreading 7th period before even getting there. She didn't need to take Spanish, she was Hispanic after all; she just hates when her family makes fun of her for not using the correct tenses in her sentences. For example, instead of saying "¿Quieres ver un película después de la cena?," she'd probably mess up the tense of a word or mispronounce it making her sound like a gringa instead of the Latina that she is.

2:51 PM. The start of seventh period.  _Great._  Sitting down, Santana looks up at the board only to see it read, "Rules: Respect, Participation, Fun (If you follow the rules)"  _Oh geeze. Schue really wants his kids to like him..._  Santana thought, rolling her eyes. It's not that it was stupid or anything, it was just because it was who thought of it.

She didn't hate the guy, he was her glee teacher for the past years after all. He just had this... vibe to him. He was basically a 2000's Justin Timberlake wanna be who had more gel in his hair than a factory could produce.  _Speak of the devil_  She thought, seeing walk into the classroom.

"Hola clase, today nos vamos a ser un progecto”, on the rules of the classroom. I will explain the rules after you all partner up. And no, you can't choose. Your partners have been listed on the board," he says while taking papers out of his briefcase. Santana went up to board, blood going cold after reading who she was partnered with.

_ Rachel Berry _

Rachel was an okay person to the Latina. Yes, she was competitive, an amazing singer, was really cute and-  _where was I going with this?... Oh, right!_  -but besides all that, Rachel was annoying, demanding, short and- Oh who is Santana kidding? Not herself, that's for sure. She knew exactly why her face went paler than the paper she read and it clearly wasn't because of how annoying Rachel was. Suddenly, the Jewish girl came into her peripheral vision.

"Santana! It seems that we have been partnered up for 's assignment... please don't hurt me. I was not the cause of this nor did I influence his decision and I know how much you hate me by the names you always call me and I just wanted to make sure we had some ground rules before we started. For starters, the nicknames have to stop..." Rachel rambled on, causing the Latina's eyes to widen with every word she said, causing her to wonder how on earth she was still breathing. Suddenly, the older girl's hand went up, causing Rachel to stop talking.

"Look Hobbit, if we're gonna be partners, this ranting you're doing all the time? Yeah, it gots to stop, understood?" She looks at her, continuing once Rachel nods. "Good. Now, let's go sit down and see what we have to do for this stupid assignment," Santana says, walking back to the table before Rachel could get a word out of her mouth. After both girls sat down next to each other, the lights turned off and the projector turned on. And of course, those few students screamed as if they've never been in a dark room before.  _Pinche pendejos_  Santana thinks, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the class was just an in depth version of the rules. You know, the normal "Be prepared at your desk before the bell rings, no talking while others are presenting, keep personal space, no phone usage and the bell not dismissing you" kind of rules every teacher has. Obviously Santana wouldn't follow the last two. She always finished early and the rest of the time was always boring. She at least needed some texting to be done or music to be played in order to get by.

Santana started walking to her locker after class but once again got stopped by the glee captain. "Santana! You left before we could even discuss what to do for our project." Santana glared, "Kind of the point.." Rachel's smile fell, causing the taller girl's stomach to knot. "...but seeing as you're already here, I guess you can tell me the plan since I am almost a hundred percent sure you already have one in that organized brain of yours  _Tiny_." Rachel looked down trying to hide the blush caused by the Latinas comment and nickname. Just before Santana could think anything about it, she looked back up and opened her mouth. "Come to my house after school and we'll talk about it there," She said and walked away, leaving Santana with a gaped mouth.

So there Santana was, six minutes passed five (because when has she ever been on time for something?), right outside The Berry Residence with her backpack and a lump in her throat. It's not like Santana hadn't been to Rachel's house before, the whole alcohol week fiasco could vouch for that. It's just... it would only be  _her and Rachel_. Not the whole Glee club and Blaine.

Before Santana could even knock, the door swung open with one Rachel Berry blocking the doorway. At least... she thought it was Rachel because instead of her normal animal sweaters and argyle skirts, she was in a plain black long-sleeve, jean shorts and Converse.

Santana's breath hitched as she took in Rachel's appearance and stared. At least until someone's fingers were snapping in front of her face. "Hello? Santana? Are you going to come in or am I going to have to explain our project outside because I was really hoping I could use the visuals I had created."

_ Yep, that's Rachel alright. _

"Uhh, sorry it's just... Berry? That's you right? Where's all the argyle and animal-themed clothing?" She says, trying to subtlety look Rachel up and down.

"Those are only worn so I don't get cancelled by every high school boy with eyes. I do have a sense of fashion San," Rachel says, blushing at Santana's teasing. Chuckling softly, Santana walks into the house once Rachel moves out the door way. Yep. Still the same from the last time she was here.

"So where are your dads?" The Latina asks as she's looking around the whole house.

"Dad's at the hospital doing a night shift and Daddy is in a conference at Columbus." Santana's eyes widen and turns to shorter girl, "You're gonna be home alone? All night?" She asks, trying not to let her worry over the shorter girl show (which obviously wasn't working by the other girls confused written face.)

"Yeah? It's not like this is the first time... I'll be okay Santana, no need to worry." Santana's eyes slightly widened but soon got covered up by a glare and her arms being crossed. "I'm not worried about you being alone Tiny. I'm just wondering why you would ask me over while home alone," She says, smirking once she sees Rachel's goofy smile turn into a major blush.

"Th-that's not - Santana I- I would never -" Santana's smirk only grew the more Rachel flustered over her words, causing the Latina to chuckle lightly. "Yeah yeah Rachel, I'm just messing with you. So, where's this 30 page essay of a plan you've created?"

Once they were in the Jewish girls room and the PowerPoint had been presented, Santana was left in anger, annoyance and worry. Acting out the rules being done and broken? And... oh geeze, the last "scene." Why oh why did Schue have to have "Personal Space" as a rule? Surely Santana's secret would be revealed before they even get to present the stupid thing!

"Rachel... Are you sure you don't want to bring Finn or-or Puck or even Sam for the last scene? Or maybe change it to something  _other_  than..." Santana blushed, not wanted to even say what Rachel had suggested.  _I am_ ** _so_** _glad Ethnic people don't blush well._  "Of course not! We're partners and this would be a great acting exercise for me. If I can do this with you, and practice it might I add, then I'm basically ready for any Broadway production!"

Santana's eyes widened.  _Practiced? As in... Practicing that scene over and over until Friday? THREE WHOLE DAYS OF THAT SCENE?_  Santana was on the verge of fainting just at the thought.

It was bad enough pairing up with her crush, but now she had to  _KISS_  her multiple times?! Not to mention in front of the class for one of them!

Santana straightened her posture and put her HBIC face on, "Alright Berry, just because I dated Brittany does  _not_ mean I wanna kiss every girl I see, gots it? Just don't try anything or I swear I will go  _all_ Lima Heights on you." Rachel's smile fell, "S-Santana..." "No Rach. Look, I gotta go before my mom gets so pissed she'll yell in Spanish longer and faster than you ever could. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Before Rachel could answer Santana was out of her room and out the front door.

After that, Santana only answered Rachel's texts in a few words and didn't talk to her much during school... That is until 7th period causing Santana's ignoring of the short girl to end abruptly once Rachel dropped a GIANT stack of papers in front of her. Santana looked up at the girl, feeling weird seeing her back in her argyle and animal clothing after how she saw her the night before. "Santana, this is the script for our project. Your lines are in yellow and each scene is written in a different font."

"Yeah, so not gonna do that. Look, how about we just don't say anything unless it's needed- like in the second scene- and the rest can be improvised if needed, because there is no way I am memorizing a constitutions worth of lines." Just before Rachel could oppose, the bell rang, causing her to squeal and sit down not wanting to break a rule on the second day. Chuckling lightly, Santana sits back in her chair and smirks once she notices Rachel's glare.

For the next three days Santana had always found an excuse to postponing the kiss. She'd either create an excuse of needing to pee, feeling hungry, not feeling like kissing or just saying she had to leave. This always caused Rachel to huff in annoyance or roll her eyes. Rachel just wanted a kiss, even if it was just for show to Santana. Yeah, she knows she seems desperate, but she just wants to know how she is before she can get over her crush on the Latina. She just hopes the older girls doesn't chicken out during their actual performance.

And now there they were. In front of the class. About to present on that Friday afternoon. Once Rachel  _finally_ convinced Mr. Schue to say action they began the show. Both girl were outside the door and after a few seconds, Rachel came into the class, sitting down while having her supplies. Santana then came into the class acting- well, acting like Santana.

"You see, Santana is breaking the rule in this scene. Nice job ladies, now let's go to the next rule?" said and before he knew it, the scene changed.

Rachel was suddenly in front of the classroom "presenting" while Santana started to have a conversation with Brittany...who was across the room. Conveniently, it was also around the time they would normally do their bell ringers. "Fantastic Santana, I can see this is supposed to be the no talking rule. Next rule?" And once again, the scene changed.

This time though, it was Rachel who had her phone out, texting and breaking the rules while Santana was doing the "work" (she was basically scribbling on a paper trying to make Rachel laugh whenever she would glance at the paper.) Surprised, nodded, "Amazing job, very creative Rachel. Now, the second to last rule?"

Suddenly, Rachel grabbed her backpack and walked out, causing everyone to gasp except the Latina, who just smirked at everyone's reactions. Once composed himself, Rachel came back inside, also smirking at their reactions and because of what was to happen in the next scene. "Um... *clears throat * Final rule?"

Not a second later, everything seemed to go in slow motion in that 7th period Spanish class. Rachel walked over to Santana, grabbed her face and kissed her slowly, not wanting to rush the moment. Surprised when the taller girls started kissing back, Rachel pulled away smiling. Both girls stared at one another, goofy smiles and blushes on each one of their faces.

Mr. Schue never did assign projects after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and please make sure to leave any comments below! (Even if it's criticism )
> 
> Ay dios mio- Oh my god  
> ¿Quieres ver un película después de la cena?- Do you want to watch a movie after dinner?  
> gringa- a white girl  
> Hola clase, today nos vamos a ser un progecto- Hello class, today we are going to do a project (but not in good spanish lol)  
> Pinche pendejos- Fucking idiots


End file.
